


Elegy

by NothingYouCouldLove



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action, Character Death, Drama, Family, Friendship/Love, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt No Comfort, Loss, M/M, One Shot, Out of Character, Songfic, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Violence, War, Wartime, World War II, extreme violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingYouCouldLove/pseuds/NothingYouCouldLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During World War 2, Italy is invaded but he doesn't understand the gravity of the situation until he loses the people that mean the most to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elegy

**Author's Note:**

> Done to the song _Elegy_ by MeridianNightfall on DA.
> 
> This is an older oneshot of mine, but one that I am proud of and hit it off really well when I posted it on deviantART.
> 
> The spacing for the song lyrics is different on DA, but I didn't feel like messing with it on here after I had to fix something. Hehe...

Terrified, Italy watched on as America and England, followed by their loyal armies, ran onto a southern beach, his older brother's territory. His and Germany's armies fired back on the allies, but were easily pushed back. Vaguely, over the deafening sounds of mortars and gunfire, Italy could hear Germany telling him to run and that he would help Romano get out alive.

"…and Italy," Germany lightly grabbed the Italian's face to look into his eyes, "smile for me."

Italy tried to force even just a small smile for Germany's sake, but seeing more war ships bearing towards his home just frightened him and he couldn't do it. They ships were close enough now that he could even see their flags: Denmark, Norway, and France. Why were so many people coming to invade him, innocent little Italy?! He just couldn't understand!

Germany turned his head, seeing the war ships getting closer and closer and even beginning to understand Italy's fear. He wasn't even sure he'd be able to stop the allies from taking over the southern half of Italy, especially with him in so much pain from his many losses already, but he'd be damned if he didn't try. He looked back at Italy. "Italy, go."

Italy nodded and hugged Germany fiercely for a quick moment before turning to run away.

But this time, he couldn't bring himself to flee.

Germany was doing all he could to defend him and his brother, and he couldn't do a damn thing. Even Italy just couldn't believe that.

He bent over and picked up a rifle one of his soldiers had dropped and turned back towards the battle. It was time to finally be brave and defend his own land and his own family.

…

_I was told to smile and run away As you bleed and fade away_

…

With a newfound determination that he never imagined he'd have, Italy ran forward with his and Germany's soldiers, firing upon the allied troops marching onto his land. 

He wouldn't let them take his home. He didn't want to be forced to live under someone else's rule again, like he did with Austria. He would fight with Germany to protect his home and his freedom from the allied forces. He refused to let them win!

Finally on the front lines beside German soldiers, (and a few of his own), Italy fired bullets again and again, managing to only hit a few of his enemies. 

He saw Romano running towards him, bleeding severely, as the American forces got closer to them. Italy caught his big brother in one arm and helped him get back as far as he could get them before setting him down on the bloodied grass.

"Romano?" Italy muttered to him with tears in his eyes.

Romano looked up at his little brother weakly and managed only a weak, pathetic scowl. "Veneziano…you idiot. Why haven't you run?"

"I can't abandon my big brother! And Germany's doing all he can, so why can't I? You're bleeding." Italy dropped the rifle and pulled some of his white flag material from a pocket to use as a quick bandage.

Romano weakly grabbed Italy's wrist and looked at him with tears in his own eyes. "It's okay…Italy…"

Italy blinked. Romano never called him that. He was probably just woozy from the blood loss. "Why are you calling me that?"

"Because you're all that's left of us," Romano muttered before slumping against Italy's chest and slowly fading away. Black and red butterflies appeared with the wind to take him away, his body disappearing from Italy's arms.

"N-No, Romano," Italy cried as he felt and saw his big brother fade into oblivion.

…

_No time to say goodbye It all happened so fast And I know that it hurts You don't have to say a word_

…

And just as suddenly as his determination had appeared, it became replaced with a sudden feeling of despair and unknowing. Italy didn't know what to do. Without Romano, Italy really wasn't Italy…he was just Veneziano, a man who saw his brother die. He fell forward, his fingers curling into the sand that had been kicked into the grass, and a few tears fell between where his hands rested on the ground.

Romano was gone…Italy hadn't been able to save him…

"Italy!" Germany ran to the small country and hoisted him to his feet. "I told you to run, dammit! Why didn't you?!" He saw the tears in Italy's eyes and his face softened. "Italy?"

"Romano's gone," Italy sobbed. He threw his arms around Germany and bawled into his chest. He didn't want his brother to be gone, he wanted him to be alive and be okay!

Germany held him for a quick moment before picking him up and running away from the battle just to get Italy to safety. As they ran, Italy looked back and saw the axis forces beginning their retreat as the allies advanced forward, through their soldiers.

…

_I saw it all happen Over and over again_

…

Italy shook his head and told Germany to stop. "I can't let them just take over my home. Romano wouldn't want this…"

"Italy, you won't do any good here. No one will. I hate to say it, but we have to retreat," Germany said begrudgingly.

Italy looked up at Germany's face for a moment and saw a rare sight: fear. He almost looked like Italy himself did on a daily basis, and that made the Italian want to help even more. "We can't just retreat though Germany. Our soldiers–"

"They're retreating too. I'm sorry Italy, but we've lost the beach."

Unable to believe Germany was really giving up so easily, Italy looked back again to see more of both his and Germany's soldiers cut down by allied fire. And with each soldier cut down, either he or the bigger country would feel it, like fire deep into their bodies.

Italy was almost certain that if the feeling continued for much longer, that would kill him before America or England got to him.

…

_I'm so sorry But this is where I fall_

_It's been good, this life But I guess I'm meant to be alone One by one I saw you all fall Blinded by nothing but crimson_

…

Germany, regardless of his pain, just kept running and holding Italy close to him. He wasn't going to let his Italian go no matter what. He had to protect what was left of this country with the southern half gone. As he ran, he told Italy not to look back at the battle gone wrong. He didn't want him to see his own death approaching like Romano had.

"Just close your eyes Italy," Germany said softly to him.

…

_Just close your eyes, they told me It's okay to cry Just don't look around at the blood We'll get you out of here soon_

…

Italy did as he was told, cowering into Germany's chest as he did. There was no trace of doubt in his mind that Germany would protect him and get him out of there, but it still scared him. He should've run when he had the chance, when he was told to…

 _But then Romano would've died alone,_ he told himself. By not running away and having a momentary grasp of bravery, he had spared his older brother that pain.

It wasn't but a moment after that thought had occurred to him that there was the resonating sound of a single shot being fired, and Germany toppled to the ground with a loud grunt.

Upon impact with the ground, Italy fell out of the larger country's arms and rolled in the dirt. Immediately, he got up and went over to Germany. "Germany!" He saw the bullet hole in the back of his jacket that was pouring blood, and started to cry. "No, Germany, you can't die too!"

"Italy," Germany groaned and forced his trembling arms to push his upper body up, "I'm not dying here…"

"Germany…" Italy let out a short scream and jumped as he saw soldiers in retreat falling down with the gunfire still coming from the allies. He couldn't believe they were being so ruthless. He hadn't done anything to them, and they were just completely wiping his people off the face of the Earth. How could they do such a thing?

Italy looked back at Germany, still struggling to get to his feet, and then decided to stop crying. He wrapped an arm around Germany and shakily helped him to his feet. The country was a lot heavier than he originally thought he would be.

Germany looked over at Italy as they slowly continued away from the battlefield. "Italy…just leave me behind…"

"No!" Italy fiercely shook his head. "I can't leave you behind! You wouldn't leave me!" He panted heavily, barely able to catch his breath underneath Germany's weight, but still continued forward.

Surprised, Germany smiled slightly at Italy. More than anything, he felt proud that Italy was being brave. "Oh Italy…"

…

_You don't understand how much you mean to me The thing that I remember to the point that I can't breathe_

…

It didn't take long before Italy grew too weary under Germany to continue on and he ducked them behind a tree to hide from the still advancing forces.

He cowered against Germany, trying to pant quietly as to not draw attention to them as soldiers ran past, either in retreat or chasing those trying to get away. And every time he saw another one of his or Germany's soldiers fall to the ground from a rain of bullets, he became more and more afraid that they were going to be next.

…

_I saw you all dying and bleeding for me The sound of your last breaths haunting me_

_I'm so sorry But this where I fall_

…

 _"Germany, how's the battle going?"_ Japan's voice came on over the radio clipped onto his uniform.

Italy grabbed the radio and said into it hurriedly, "Japan, help! Send in a helicopter!"

_"Italy? We gave you a radio?"_

"No, I'm with Germany."

_"You didn't run? I will make soba to celebrate."_

"Japan!" Italy practically screamed into the radio, mostly because he could barely hear himself over the sound of enclosing gunfire. "Germany's bleeding a lot, really badly!"

_"Hmm. I'll send a helicopter right away. Hold on a bit longer."_

"Okay…" Italy jumped when Germany suddenly held him close and raised his pistol up though he was still trembling. Italy looked up and shook at the sight of America and England both standing there pointing their own guns at them.

"Well dude, looks like you did hit Germany after all," America said with a smirk on his face.

"Of course I hit him. My aim is top notch," England informed him. "I'll show you again if you want."

"Okay."

Tears flooded Italy's eyes again. He began to wish that he had just run. Maybe he would've made it to where Japan was, and had him send in backup a lot sooner. He couldn't help but feel in that instant that he would've been more help had he run.

…

_I don't want to die here I don't want to die here_

…

Italy buried his face into Germany's chest, not caring that he was getting covered in blood now. He didn't want to look.

He jumped at the sound of a gun being fired and clutched onto Germany, thinking it had been meant for the blonde. He looked up when he heard England cursing following the gunshot, confused when he didn't see smoke coming from Germany's pistol.

"Over there," Germany muttered.

Italy looked over at where Germany was to see a helicopter land. More German troops jumped from it, firing at America and England, who suddenly turned to run back to the beach.

Taking the opportunity, Italy hoisted Germany up again and ran them towards the chopper. With the help of one of the soldiers, Italy managed to get Germany into the helicopter and then climb in after him. He sat on his knees holding onto Germany's hand as a medic worked on him.

"They'll fix you Germany," Italy said, trying to be sure even just a trace of his usual happiness was in his voice, "and then we can go back and kick America and England's asses!"

Germany smiled weakly, his eyes falling closed. "Oh Italy…"

…

_Take my hand and hold it tight We will survive this This is the last time you'll see us fall_

…

Italy watched Germany's hardened face as it slowly softened in a way that he had only seen it do when Germany was in the most peaceful sleep, and tears rushed to his eyes again. "Germany…no…" He held Germany's hand against his chest. "Don't die! I'm sorry I didn't listen to you earlier! Please don't die!" He sobbed out.

…

_Look around yourself_

_Look around yourself I'm so sorry Look around yourself I'm so sorry_

_You were never meant to be alone_

…

"I'm sorry Italy…" Germany's entire body relaxed suddenly and he faded. The butterflies taking him away like they had Romano.

Italy buried his face into his palms and bawled, not even noticing when he was placed into a seat next to Japan, who was more silent than ever.

He'd lost Romano and Germany both in the span of less than an hour. He didn't understand what he had done for something so horrible to happen, and he wasn't sure if there was any understanding to it. Just some invasion that was worth wile for the allies because of Italy's location in Europe. It wasn't worth losing two of the people he cared so much for.

…

_So this is what it feels like...to lose a friend_


End file.
